The Magic Within
by Jesusfreak124
Summary: This story takes place in the medieval times. Allen is the son of farmers who live in a village he has a nice quiet life until a power within surfaces and bring attention of the King Millennium Earl. Soon his life will be full tragedy and struggle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, the wind howled like a pack of hungry wolves. The full moon shined brightly upon a small village. The peaceful village was disturbed by piercing cries that came from one of the small houses in the village. Inside that house were four people. One man and three women, the scream came from the woman on the simple bed. The young mother was about to give birth to her first child. The husband watched his wife wishing there was some way he could ease her pain, but the midwives forbid him from interrupting them as they coaxed the soon to be mother in labor. She had been going in labor for an hour now.

"Come on, Rebecca, push," one midwife encouraged.

Sweat dripped from the exhausted woman's face. She didn't have the strength to answer. She continued pushing, until finally a new cry could be heard throughout the small farm house.

The midwife had been between her legs quickly wrapped the newborn child to prevent it from getting cold. The husband finally stepped from where he had been standing for an hour. The midwife gently gave the dark haired man his child. "It's a boy, John."

John gazed down upon his new son. And what he saw was an angel. The baby had snowy white hair, beautifully pale skin and huge silver eyes that gazed up at him. In all his life he had never seen something so beautiful besides his wife which his son resembled. Rebecca had lived farther north and the people there were known for their white hair and pale skin. Some people believe they were descendents of angels.

"My dear boy," John whispered. Tears threaten to overcome the man as he walked over to his exhausted wife. His wife held out her arms as he carefully placed their newborn son in her arms. Rebecca stared down at her son, and like her husband was astounded by his beauty.

"He's beautiful," she gasped.

"Just like his mother," John said kissing her on the lip and gentling stroked their son's soft cheeks. The midwives silently left the room giving the new family some time alone. The couple didn't even notice they left as they were still smiling down at their son.

"What should we name him?" Rebecca asked.

"How about after your father, Allen?" John suggested.

Rebecca's father had only recently passed away leaving Rebecca devastated.

"Allen is perfect, a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

_Four Years Later _

_"_Allen, sweetie, you need to go collect the eggs," Rebecca told her son when she was outside harvesting potatoes from their small garden. It was midsummer and it had been a good year so far. The whole village was at peace and went to bed with full bellies

Allen who was now four summers old was playing with the wooden wolf that his father carved for him. He was small adorable boy that was adored by his parents and all the villagers. One look into his big gray eyes caused anyone to melt like butter. He was also sweet and polite he always did what he was told to do and never got angry. The other village children love playing with him because he was never selfish and had a taste for adventure.

"Okay, mommy," with that he picked up his small basket and went to their hen house. The hen house contained three hens and a rooster. Allen liked the rooster and named him Tim he would always slip him a few bread pieces. Tim clucked happily when he saw Allen.

"Hi Tim, I'm here to collect the eggs." Allen gently slipped his hand under the sleeping hens and gathered four eggs, since one hen had laid two. After he fed Tim a piece of bread he returned to his mother with the eggs. His mother thanked for the eggs and told he could go play, but warned not to go into the forest because there were wolves and bears in there that ate little boys. Allen nodded and skipped off happily to visit his friend Lavi.

Lavi was a red head boy with emerald eyes and was full of energy who was two years older than Allen, but Allen thought it was cool that he was friends with a bigger kid.. His parents tragically passed away from the fever a few years back and now Lavi lived with hi grandpa, a cranky old man who spent most of his days reading boring history books and ordered Lavi around. But Lavi good attitude didn't allow to him to be deterred from having fun with his little buddy.

Lavi was currently hanging upside down on a tree branch. Lavi was always doing crazy things that usually got him hurts or in trouble.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted when he saw the white hair boy coming his way. Expertly he swung himself where he was now lazily sitting on the branch and he scurried down the trunk. He then ran over and pulled Allen into a crushing bear hug. Allen struggled against the stronger boy. Eventually Lavi let him go. Allen gasped for air.

"Sorry little guy," Lavi said roughly patting Allen on his small back.

"It's ok." Allen answered once he could breathe normally.

"Come on let's have fun before the old panda notices I slipped out the window of my room." Lavi said pulling Allen with him. Lavi's grandfather insisted on giving Lavi boring useless lessons in reading, history and mathematics. Lavi was always trying to weasel his way out of the boring lessons. His grandfather usually took a few hours to find out his energetic grandson had slipped out, since he was so involve with his own studies.

"You will get in big trouble, Lavi," Allen pointed out.

"In that case we must have as much fun we can have before I'm locked away with those dreadful books." Lavi steered Allen towards the tree lines. Despite his parents warning Allen followed Lavi into the forest, he believed his big buddy would protect him from the nasty monsters. He and Lavi soon found themselves surrounded by trees. Lavi found a pond and soon they stripped down to their undergarments and slipped into the cool water to escape the summer's heat. Allen learned how to swim thanks to Lavi. They swam and played for an hour before they left the water and lay out to dry. Little did they know of the danger that lurked by or the fact they were being watched by hungry yellow eyes.

It's only when they hear the sound of a snapping branch did the boys become aware that they were not alone. They quickly dress in their clothes and Lavi pulled a frighten Allen into his chest. The redhead looked around and his eyes came across a large black wolf gazing staring at them with hunger in its cold eyes. The wolf growled menacingly at the boys. They slowly backed away from the predator. The wolf approached them bristles razed. Lavi looked over to see a large branch. Without thinking Lavi shoved Allen behind him.

"Run Allen, and go get help." Lavi shouted as he snatched up the branch.

Before Allen could protest the wolf attacked. Lavi was quick and swung the branch, smacking the wolf on the head. This only seems to piss off the wolf. Allen remains frozen despite what Lavi instructed. The wolf was too quick and it seems to know to stay clear of the hand with branch. The wolf attacked Lavi's legs. The wolf's canines sunk into soft human flesh. Lavi cried out in pain and fell to the ground, much to Allen's horror. The sight of blood made Allen feel sick. Allen was frozen in fear but when the wolf was about to come in for the killing blow something deep inside Allen seem open, something powerful. As the wolf was about to kill his friend Allen screamed. And instead of ripping Lavi to shreds the wolf went flying backward by force so powerful that it hit tree and cracked its skull.

Both boys were speechless as they look at the now dead wolf. Lavi then stared at Allen as if he sprouted a pair of rabbit ears, but before he could speak Allen suddenly collapsed. Lavi rushed to his fallen friend. His attention was completely focused on Allen that he didn't notice the tan man hiding among the trees. The man had yellow eyes and he was fancy noble clothing. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Well, well that little brat is full of surprises; the King must be informed immediately."


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare begins

Allen woke up to find himself in his bed. Pain. That was first thing Allen became aware of. His head hurted and as did his stomach and he felt like something burning on the side of his face. A whimper slipped from the small boy, tears leaking down his pale cheeks.

"Mommy," he croaked, his throat was soar. But his mother had been waiting near by and came into view. Her face was full of concern.

"My poor boy," she said, collecting her small son in her arms. Allen cried softy into his mother's chest. Eventually, the sobs ceased and he raised his head to look up at his mother.

"Mommy I'm sorry, I was bad and went into the forest, but I though Lavi would protect me because he is big."

"Lavi came back carrying you in his arms, he told everyone that he led you in the woods to play but a wolf attacked. However, only when it was just me, your father and his grandfather did he tell about how you stopped the wolf." Rebecca's face showed no anger only understanding.

"But I didn't stop him, mommy, it was some kind of magic." Allen said.

"You are right it was magic, your magic," Rebecca sighed. "Allen, there's something you should see." She pulled out a small mirror. She tilted it so Allen could see himself clearly. Everything looked like Allen, but something new was there. A strange scar or marking that started at his forehead, where it was shaped like a star, it then ran pass his eye and almost to his chin. The sight of it brought tears to Allen's eyes.

"I'm ugly, and now you won't love me," Allen sobbed.

Rebecca gasped and turned her son to face her. She kneel down so she was at eye level with him. She brush few strands of white hair out of his face. "My sweet boy, you are the most beautiful boy, and a mark like that could never destroy that, and would love you even if you were ugly and so would your father. Now I must tell you something, a secret that is known to only to your father and me. You are very special, you have a gift that my father had. I never received the gift, but it seems it has awaken in you."

"I have magic," Allen said, a smile coming across his face.

"Yes and that mark on you marks you as a sorcerer, each sorcerer has their own unique symbol," Rebecca explained. Rebecca then stood up and guided her son out of his room and into their small kitchen, a bowl of porridge waited for him. His mother sat him down and ordered him to eat his breakfast while she went to fetch his father. He was halfway finished when his parents entered. His father looked down upon him with concern, he knew this odeal frighten his son.

"My boy, how are you?'

"I'm fine daddy," Allen said. He smiled. "I have magic."

John smile softly. "Yes you do, but this will be our little secret, okay," John said.

Allen pouted. "Why?"

"Well it may scare the other children, and you won't be able to play with them anymore, and you don't want that do you?"

Allen shook his head. "What about Lavi?"

"He already knows he's been told not tell anyone too, it will be your special secret." John explained.

"Okay, daddy I won't tell, me promise," he said smiling.

Both his parents of then showered him with hugs and kisses.

_The King's Palace_

Sitting on a lovely throne in a large dark castle, was the Millennium Earl, the king of Black Ark Kingdom. The King was a large dark man, he was cold hearted and was always in the mood to spill blood. The citizen of the his kingdom feared and respected him. At the moment he was sentencing thief.

"You shall be publically hanged, and made of example to all thieves," the Earl said with a terrible grin on his face.

The man shook from head to toe and yelled for mercy as he was dragged away. The Earl settled back in his throne. he was about to close his eyes when the door reopened revealing his dark knight. The man strode in, a dark aura leaked from him. His golden eyes fixed on his king, once he was close he bowed his head.

"My King, I have come baring news of a small village."

The King growl in irritation, he care little for the out lining villages. All they provided was taxes and crops. "Sir Tyki you know not to bother me with commoners affairs that doesn't concern me."

"I know, but while was traveling, I came across a child, with special talents."

"What kind of talents?"

"The boy had magic, my lord," Tyki said grinning. This news instantly caught the King's attention. A evil grin spread across his face. The Earl himself was a sorcerer as was his entire family and closes knights. He made it his goal that all magic users were his and were loyal to him.

"That is interesting, my dear knight, I think might want this boy, bring him to me," the Earl commanded.

"As you wish my lord," Tyki said, He turned to leave.

"Oh and Tyki, cut any ties he has for he must only be loyal to me, if you catch my drift."

Tyki grinned. "It shall be done."


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

Little Allen woke up to a peaceful morning in his small room. The birds outside were happily chirping and the warm raze of sunlight seeped into his room basking him in its warmth. The smell of breakfast invaded his senses, excitedly Allen scrambled out of his bed, his small legs running towards their small kitchen. His mother giggled when she saw her enrgetic little boy running towards her.

"My someone's hungry," Rebecca said.

As in response Allen's stomach growled, causing Rebecca to laugh even more. Allen sat in his seat and waited as his mother placed a plate of homemade bread with butter in front of him along with his porrdige. Allen eagerly shoveled the food in his mouth and washed it town with goats milk.

"That was tasty mommy," Alleb said after inhaling his breakfast. Rebecca giggled and gently wiped his face with her cloth cleanig off his milk mustache.

"Now remeber what I told you, no telling about our little secret," Rebecca ordered.

"Ok mommy, can I go play now?" Allen asked.

"Of course my sweet boy."

Allen was out the door in a flash. He happily skipped down the village toward Lavi's house. Lavi was already outside when he saw his little white hair buddy running towards him. He had been so worry after what had happened with the wolf. Even though Allen's parents and his grandpa said that Allen was fine Lavi wasn't so sure but now he knew Allen was healthy and smiling.

"Allen!" Lavi rushed over to Allen glomping him nearly crushing him in a hug. But Lavi released him not wanting to harm the fragile boy. Allen just giggled. "I was so worry about you, Allen, but you look fine to me. And I think it's awesome that you have magic."

Allen scowled. "Shhh, mommy said we are not allowed to tell anyone its our secret ok."

Lavi sighed. "I know my grandpa forbid me to tell anyone because he said you will be in danger. And I don't want anything to happen to my little buddy." Lavi ruffled Allen's hair.

"Ok let's go play, but not in the woods, there might be more scary wolves," Allen said, still feafrul of their encounter.

Lavi nodded, he too was still shaken by their face off with the wolf. "You got it. We can just play around here until the old man catches me and drags me back to those horrible books."

Allen laughed as he and Lavi ran off to play tag. They ran around trying to cacth one another for an hour, but their merriment was interrupted by a sudden scream. The boys looked around in fear, as did the rest of the villagers. Allen gasped at the sight of one of the girls laying on the ground with a arrow sticking out off her chest. Even Allen, being young, knew the poo girl was dead. To onfirm the girl's parents came running. Both balling their eyes out at the sight of their dead child. But before they reached her terrifying men on large horses stormed out of the forest that surrrounded the small villagers. Everyone screamed and ran in a frenzy as the men shot more arrow at unarmed villagers. Other men buthcered the villagers with swords, spears and maces, laughing as they did. Soon the ground was painted in blood. The villagers home were then set on fire by the torches the men had brought with them. Allen and Lavi joined the survivers in running away from them, Alllen saw his father armed with a pitch fork.

"Daddy!" Allen shouted.

John looked up at his son running towards him. "Allen go home to your mother and stay safe, Lavi you go there too."

Both boys didn't hesitate and bolted towards Allen's home. John then charged at one of the men who was about to shoot at his boy. He screamed at him. The bowman looked at him with a evil smile and shifted the bow and let loose the arrow. The arrow dug itself into the man's chest. John collapsed onto the ground, joining the other corpses. Allen was too busy running to know that he was now fatherless. He saw his panicked mother was waiting for them outside his home.

"Allen, Lavi, hurry," Rebecca shouted. She took both boys by the arms as soon as the reached her. she then made a dash for the forest, along with the other fleeing villagers. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran, for she did see her husband be shot down by those monsters. The raiders saw them flee and quickly pursued them into the forest. Screams were heard as the men cut down even more villagers, be it men, women or children, these men knew no mercy. They were only concerned about their orders: find the white haired, kill the rest. Rebecca and the boys made twist and turns, they pushed pass other desperate villagers. Through the frenzy, Lavi was jolted out of Rebecca's grasp; he soon was lost in the crowds.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted as he saw his friend disappear. He tried to go back but his mother held him tight.

"No, Allen! You will only be killed, like your father," Rebecca shouted. Allen froze at his mother words. Rebecca realized what she had just said and she now saw her son unable to move and tears falling down his face. Rebecca quickly picked up her son and continued running with him in her arms. As she ran Allen cried, his daddy was dead, and his friend was lost. Rebecca soon found herself isolated in the forest, the screams were now miles away. She looked down at her baby. Allen had cried himself to sleep. Rebecca smiled at her angelic son. It was just the two of them now. Rebecca's own eyes began to water as her mind flashed images of everything that had happened. But she only let herself cry for a minute before she collected herself, she had to remain strong for Allen, she was all that he had. Rebecca soon came across a small cave and after a quick check that assured her it was empty she gently laid Allen on a bed of dead leaves she then went out to find fire wood. Once she had enough she returned and built a fire. Allen then started stirring and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mommy," he whispered. His mother's face came into view.

"My little angel," she whispered collecting him in her arms. Allen looked up at her with his big silver eyes. More tears began to fall down his small cheeks. "We are all alone, mommy."

Rebecca sighed. "Yes, but we have each other, and I will always protect you, remember that and I will always love you." Soon both mother and child fell asleep.

Little did they know the raiders' dogs were hot on their trail. It was early morning when the dark skinned man and his men came across the cave, Tyki smirked as he made his way into the cave trailed by three men. His smile widen when he saw the haired boy asleep in the arms of a woman that must have been his mother judging by her matching white hair.

"Why isn't this sweet, a mother and child together, only an evil person would dare sever a bond such as this," Tyki said. The men cackled. Tyki then nudged the woman with his foot. Rebecca jolted awake along with Allen. Both shook in fear when they saw that they were surrounded by the raiders who destroyed their homes. Rebecca hugged her son closer to her chest and glare up at the men.

"Who are you, monster? And what do yo-" Rebecca gasped when a gloved hand connected with her cheek. Rebecca shouted out in pain. Allen squeaked as he saw his mother be hurt by the bad man.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy peasant!" Tyki growled in disgust.

"Leave my mommy, you meanie," came a small voice. Rebecca tried to hush Allen but Tyki had already heard him He looked down to see the teary eye white hair boy glaring at him. Tyki approached him ,causing Rebecca to clutch Allen even tighter. Tyki kneeled so he was at eye level with Allen

"What a brave little boy you are, trying to protect your mother," Tyki said as he reached out to stroke Allen's pale cheeks, but Rebecca slapped him across the face, and before anyone could react Rebecca grabbed her son in her arms and ran out the cave. Tyki swore and he ordered his men to pursue them and to kill the filthy bitch. Rebecca ran as fast she could. But the men on horses were faster and they quickly surround them. Tyki then approached with menace written all over his face. He reached out with his hand. Rebecca looked around desperately for a way to escape. But Tyki thrust forward his hand and reached into her chest. Rebecca gasped as she felt his hand clasp around her heart. She looked up with shock in her eyes. Allen was just as confused and as scared as she was.

"What's the matter you already knew sorcerers existed, since your son is one." Tyki smirked. "That's right we know all about your special little boy. This also is the reason we're here. When the king found out he wanted the boy all to himself." With the most evil look on his face Tyki ripped out Rebecca's heart, Rebecca then collapsed in a pool of her own blood. Allen screamed as he looked down at his lifeless mother. He looked at the big gaping hole in her chest. He looked up to see the evil man holding his mother's stilled heart in his hands. Anger and sadness filled Allen, this man took everything he loved.

"You meanie killed my daddy and mommy! I hate you!" Allen shrieked and the same power from the other day surged through his body, his eyes flashed gold. Tyki and his men were then hit by a force so strong that threw both them and their horses ten feet away. Tyki was astounded at such power, he look at the fuming boy. Tears were streaming down his face. Tyki stood up approaching the boy as one would approach a feral animal.

"My dear, boy I must say you are very powerful and without any training, I'm impress but I have way more power and I know how to control it." Once he reached him he placed a hand on the boy's forehead. Allen gasped as he felt a sharp pain, his eyes then rolled back in his skull and he collapsed into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 New Hope

Little Allen began to stir in his sleep as he felt himself being jostled around. When he open his eyes all he saw was dirt covered ground and it was moving. He tried to move but soon realized his wrists were tied behind him and his ankles were also bound together. His nose picked up the scent of horses and sweaty men. He also noticed it was dark and cold, his small body was shivering. Allen was frighten and a whimper slipped out.

Suddenly the horse he was on stopped and he heard the voice of that man. "It appears you're awake, boy." It was the man who killed his mother. Thought of his dead mother and father brought tears to his eyes. "Aww don't cry, you will be with the king. You will be like his son," Tyki said as he dismounted and signals his men to do the same. Allen didn't speak and just allowed himself to be carried bridal style by Tyki.

"We will camp here for the night, prepare dinner and tend to the horse. Tomorrow we leave at first light,"Tyki ordered. He sat down with his back against a tree with Allen still in his arms. Golden evil eyes meet innocent silver. "Are you hungry, boy?"

Allen's stomach then growled answering the man's question. Allen was uncomfortable being so close to the monstrous man who destroyed everything he loved, not to mention his wrists and ankles were becoming sore from being bound so tightly. "You killed my mommy and daddy, I hate you," Allen spat out.

Tyki's eyes twitched in annoyance. "I saved you from being brought up by savages. With the king and my care you shall grow into a powerful sorcerer and people will fear and respect you."

"I don't want that," Allen whispered. This man was evil and insane to think he will ever hurt people with his power. Allen vowed that he will never use is gift to hurt others. Tyki was growing irritated how could this boy be so foolish to not want chance to achieve power, and he should be grateful that his old ties to his family were not holding him back anymore, Tyki had rejoice when his entire village was destroyed. They had treated him like demon and isolated him, even his own parents. Then the Earl came and wiped them all out. He then adopted Tyki and trained him personally. Angrily Tyki shoved Allen to the grounds. Allen felt pressure of the man foot on his small back. He whimpered in pain. "You will be grateful brat or you will suffer. You have the opportunity to become great and you will not disrespect the king's generosity." Allen didn't answer he just laid there crying into the earth praying that someone would save him from this fate. Tyki remove his foot and hoisted the boy over his shoulder and took him into the tent his men had set up for him. He roughly dumped the five year old onto his sleeping area that was made up of straw and grass found in the forest. He then took the food his men prepared for him and the boy. After eating himself he feed the boy some bread and water by hand since he refused to untie just incase the boy got any bright ideas. Tyki decided to turn in for the night. He had comfortable mattress with silk sheets and with fancy pillows from the palace. Tyki always indulge himself in luxury. However, poor Allen laid awake listening to the snoring of the evil man. The tears had finally stopped, probably because he used them all up in the pass days. He prayed to his mommy and daddy who were in heaven. He asked them to look over him and protect him. After hours of trying, he finally manage to fall asleep.

During the silent night in the forest a strange phenomenon happened. Two lights appeared in the camp. The light soon took shape of two human like figures, one look more masculine while the other looked feminine. They gracefully walked through the maze of sleeping murderers and finally came to the tent which held a man and a small boy. They ignored the foul man and made their way over to white haired boy. A sense of happiness and love filled the tent as the female figure kneeled down and press a hand to the boy's soft cheek.

The woman of light started to speak in a soft feather like voice, "Allen our sweet boy, you must be strong, for many for trials lie ahead, but we will be their to guide you. You have so much power and goodness in you, and I know you will make me proud.

The man of light then spoke. "We will always love you Allen-boy. And we shall shadow our love in various forms in your life. Be strong and remain true to yourself my son." With that said the spirit's of Allen's parents faded. Allen remained asleep but his sleep was let fitful and more peaceful. He dreamed of his parents and him happily enjoying each other in the village once, still a family filled with love and happiness.


End file.
